demented
by GalaxyGirl 084
Summary: Daisy is taken by Ward and the Team must get her back. ! ON HIATUS !
1. Chapter 1

**Quick note this is my first fanfic and reviews are welcome!**

I wake to a metal door clashing with its frame, the noise piercing the silence. I sit up, my body cringing at the movement. I have been in this dark cement prison for at least two hours now. My cell contains an old worn mattress and then only source of light is a bare bulb hanging from a thin wire connecting to the ceiling.

 _Ugh my head_ I think as I begin to notice the dull throbbing in my skull, I have little time to examine any other wounds I might have before the ill fitting metal door is forced open again, and I am staring into the face of Grant Ward, I quickly raise my hand to quake him but before I can a shock is sent through my body.

" Now Skye, every time you try to hurt me or one of my people I will shock you," ward comments while holding up a remote and a wicked grin spreads across his face

"Daisy," I mutter in a sassy tone as another shock passes through my body.

Anger begins coursing through me as two pairs of extremely strong hands wrap around around my arms pulling me out of my cell and down a similarly dark hallway and finally into a room with some lights on. I observe the room and my body tenses as I see a metal table with straps dangling off the side. Ward enters the room behind me and his goons.

"Let's begin shall we," He says

 **sorry for it being so short. please review and tell me if I should continue! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, it is still a very short chapter but I just wanted to update. Also S.H.I.E.L.D finally tonight!**

The Playground, location: classified, Date: September 16, 7:00 AM

Jemma's POV

I was working on analyzing DNA for Director Coulson when May walks in, a confused look spread across her face.

"Simmons!" She exclaimed "You haven't happened to see Daisy today have you?"

"No why do you ask," My British accent piped

" She did not show up for her normal morning workout so I thought she was here with you, helping with the DNA analysis."

"Well maybe she went to visit the Director" I exclaimed trying to stay positive yet worry was setting in

As May left the lab I got back to work like nothing was wrong, then as soon the the DNA was finnish I decided to bring the results to coulson myself, just to drop in for a visit. Also my curiosity of finding Daisy got the best of me.

I walk in and tap on the door unsure who is in there.

" WHAT," roars a voice that by the sound belongs to Coulson

"So sorry Sir but I thought you might like the results of the DNA," I tried

"We have no time for that right now," he complained " go find Daisy's last known coordinates,"

"I don't think we have to," I spoke weekly pointing to a monitor that had a picture of Daisy unconscious on the ground, blood leaking from a wound in her head. Coulson's eyes went wide and he was clearly very scared, after all he did care very much for Daisy science the first day she stepped on the BUS as Skye.

"Trace it," Coulson mumbles, "NOW!"

"Phil, you need to calm down, take a breath," May states in a soothing tone

"May's right Coulson, you should calm down." Ward leered, "unless you want something to happen to your precious Daisy,"

 **feel free to comment you opinions and if I should keep going with POV between daisy and the team**


	3. AN

just wanted to say that I am so sorry that I won't update for at least a week or two. I have exams, and a lot more stuff. but soon I will be out of school for the summer and able to update more often.

\- GalaxyGirl


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, this chapter will be short, I am trying to make longer chapters but I don't know where to go with the story. I think the next chapter will be in the PoV of Daisy. Thank you for reading, also I do not own AoS, I wish I did**

May's POV

Not much scares me but Ward does, what he did to Bobbi was horrible, and I know he is capable of much worse. I should have killed him when I could then we would not be in this mess, but I still had a small amount of feelings for him. Now whatever was left has been washed away by him taking Daisy, my Daisy, the daughter I always wanted but could never have. I need her back, I will do anything to get her, and when I find him I will put a bullet in his skull.

"May, you need sleep if you want to help save Daisy," Jemma states. It has been five hours after the photo and Wards phone call has been received and I had not even shut my eyes for a minute. Currently it was three in the morning, the entire team was awake and working on finding a location. I was in the lab helping Jemma find Daisy's last location, she logged out of the base, and a quinjet was gone.

I shake my head, I can't even think about sleeping in a time like this. Who knows what is happening to her right now, for all I know she could be dead! _Please don't be dead, I can't live in a world without Daisy!_

"No, Daisy is out there and needs our help." I state "Sleeping won't help her." I thought I made a good point but Jemma had a better one.

"Actually, what if we find Daisy and need you to go into the field and get her? Then without any sleep you would be too tired to help her." She made a VERY good point but I was not going to give in to that.

"My answer is no and that is final, are we clear Simmons." She nodded her head slowly, I could see slight fears in her eyes. Both of us get back to work silently, we worked for about ten minutes before Phil comes in to the room. He walks to the center of the room and stops. I turn to my right and notice that Fitz, Mack, Bobbi and Hunter are all filling in the Lab, Fitz has tears in his eye and Jemma approaches him and whispers words to him that seem to calm him down a bit. Mack has his head down a pained expression on his face, he is most likely blaming himself, Daisy is his partner after all. Bobbi, well she was just strait out starin' at the wall, deep in thought.

Then finally Hunter, he was trying to get Bobbi's attention by waving a hand in front of her face.

Phil cleared his voice, that alone gathered everyone's attention, bar Bobbi's, who was still stuck in her trance.

"Daisy was taken approximately 7 hours ago by Ward, and we need to do anything we can to get her back." Coulson said.


End file.
